


Warming Up

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Draco to warm up after a Christmas day snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short and incredibly unpolished, but merry Christmas/happy holidays/whatever you celebrate this time of year!

The formal living room of the Manor was swamped with wrapping paper. Draco had to smile as he waded through the mess, knowing that the house-elves were going to have a fit when they were finally allowed back in to clean up. Harry had forbidden them from entering the room until Boxing Day, to allow the children time to ‘just be children on Christmas’, in Harry’s words. Draco's smile widened as he made it across the room to stand at the windows facing the backyard.

 

It had snowed the night before, but the yard was anything but a pristine, cliché white Christmas card scene. Harry and all five children – Scorpius, Lily, Teddy, Albus and James – had seemingly set up a small warzone in one of the many wide open areas in the grounds. Usually the field they had confiscated was reserved for Quidditch, but with all the snow, Draco knew that whatever it was Harry had set up for the children was most likely much more suitable. He jumped as a snowball hit the window right above his head.

 

“Hey Papa, come play!”

 

Draco moved over to the door that led onto the balcony, carefully avoiding the dripping snow that had hit the window. Now that he got a closer look at the carnage that had been his yard, it was clear that Harry had set up two walls of snow, one for him and Teddy – the oldest of the children – and one for Scorpius, Lily, Albus and James. Both teams had taken refuge behind their ‘shelters’, trying to keep dry as snowballs flew across the field. Draco shook his head.

 

“I am perfectly fine being safe and dry up here, thank you.”

 

His head snapped down to where Harry and Teddy sat as he heard Teddy shriek with laughter. A few seconds later, a snowball flew up and over the balcony, obviously aided by magic. Draco was, unfortunately, not fast enough to grab his wand before the snow splattered all over his robes.

 

“ _Harry_ …” Silence reigned as Draco brushed the sticky snow off his chest. “I swear, Potter–”

 

Another giggle from Teddy gave Draco enough warning this time to flick his wand in the direction of the next snowball, sending it soaring unerringly back to hit Harry in the back. The absolute chaos of the next hour was one of the more memorable Christmas moments Draco had ever experienced. All five children had ended up teaming up against he and Harry, but Draco found himself still having to dodge the occasional magically-aided snowball Harry sent his way. They ended the day dripping wet and shivering with cold but smiling and laughing together, their battlefield allegiances forgotten in the face of being called in for Christmas dinner.

 

*~*

 

“Gods, I am so cold!”

 

Steam issued from beneath the door of the bathroom Draco had just entered. Harry could hear him swearing quietly as he apparently tried to remove his saturated clothing. He didn’t dare try entering the room just yet, as he was damn sure Draco would probably try to hex him for getting him into this mess in the first place. He had learned over the past thirteen years exactly how far he could push Draco before he began to shoot jinxes and hexes and he knew that this game today was probably nearing the edge of Draco's limited patience.

 

“Fucking Potter.”

 

Harry grinned. Yes, it had definitely been a wise idea to wait to enter the room. He unlocked the door and eased inside the second he heard Draco step under the spray of the water.

 

“I believe, legally, I am officially a Malfoy, not a Potter.” He toed his shoes off and stepped straight into the spray of the shower behind Draco. “Marriage changes things, you know.” He grinned again when Draco sighed.

 

“An idiot is what you are.” He turned and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Why are you still dressed?”

 

Harry leant in to trace his tongue along the stream of water flowing down Draco's neck. “Couldn’t wait. Want some help warming up?”

 

A quiet moan was Draco's only response. Harry could feel Draco’s skin heating as he licked and sucked on the skin of his throat. The spray of the water helped, but Harry was hoping that at least some of that heat was being generated by him. A soft sigh and Draco's head tipping backwards seemed to indicate that that hope was not in vain. Moving slowly, Harry made his way down Draco's body, nipping and nibbling at his skin as he went. By the time he knelt down before him, Draco was panting, his hands clenched in Harry’s hair.

 

“Harry, I…” Draco's words were cut off by a groan as Harry licked a stripe up his cock. “ _Fuck_ …”

 

Harry hummed before taking Draco into his mouth properly. The flow of the water over his face didn’t allow him much breathing room, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know exactly how to get Draco off by now. He ran his fingers along the length of Draco's left thigh as his tongue worked the underside of Draco's cock. Draco's legs spread seemingly automatically to allow Harry to side his fingers between them and to press against his perineum. The groan Draco let out told Harry that this was just what Draco had been wanting and he renewed his efforts. It didn’t take long before Draco was jerking his hips in an effort to gain more stimulation.

 

“Harry… Harry, please…”

 

Relaxing his throat as much as possible gave Draco what he was asking for. His grip on Harry’s hair tightened and he began to move, thrusting into Harry’s willing mouth.

 

“Fuck, Harry, I…” Draco let out a noise that made it sound as though his words had choked him as Harry swallowed around him. “I – I…”

 

Pressing his finger against Draco's perineum again was all it took. Draco thrust in once more and hit the back of Harry’s throat before freezing. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his body began to spasm. Harry swallowed rapidly, knowing the vacuum his mouth created around Draco's cock would add that little bit more stimulation as he came. Draco sank to his knees before Harry the second Harry released him.

 

“Harry…” Draco leant forward and drew Harry into a deep kiss, pressing him back against the wall of the shower. “ _Evanesco_.”

 

Harry groaned as his clothing disappeared. Draco didn’t give him much time to process what was happening, however. Capturing his lips in a kiss again, Draco slid his hand over Harry’s straining cock. Doing this is the shower stall wasn’t something they managed all that often these days, what with the children running around. It was something Harry discovered he missed, however. The flowing water, the slide of Draco's wet skin against his and the heat of the steam all enhanced the sharp jabs of desire shooting through Harry’s stomach. He arched into Draco's touch, silently requesting more.

 

“Come, Harry, I want to taste you.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened as Draco slid down and took him into his mouth. Watching himself disappear slowly into Draco's mouth had always been one of the most erotic things Harry had ever seen and this time was no exception. Draco wriggled, getting into a better position between Harry’s spread legs. Even that tiny movement had Harry’s stomach clenching with need; he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Draco…”

 

The sound that vibrated down Harry’s cock as Draco hummed nearly did him in. His hands moved seemingly of their own volition to grasp Draco's hair, forcing him to begin to move. Harry’s stomach swirled with the need to come, his muscles tensing in segments until his back curved as the pressure built. Draco's tongue swirled along the underside of Harry’s cock as his fingers found Harry’s sac. The extra stimulation was apparently exactly what Harry needed. He choked out a cry as he came, his hips thrusting into Draco's mouth.

 

How long they lay together on the floor of the shower, Harry had no idea. The feeling of relaxation that washed over him normally would have sent him straight to sleep, but he knew they still had Christmas dinner to deal with. Running a hand along Draco's spine earned him a pleased-sounding hum.

 

“Merry Christmas, Draco.”


End file.
